Fame
by EdwardJasperAndEmmettLoveME
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie and all in a famous band. What happens when Edward, Jasper, and Emmet are the opening band for their concert? Will they all find love? E&B R&Em J
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my new story! Hope you like it!_

_Don't own characters! Only story plot!_

E POV

"Edward!" Yelled my brother, Jasper from the other room. I sigh and got up from the big love seat that I was sitting in. I walked into his room and found Jasper being held down on the floor and Emmet sitting on top of him.

"God dammit! Get off me!" Jasper yelled at Emmet and he shook his head. God my brothers can be so immature sometimes…not that I was all grown up and all but compared to them I was as adult like as my parents.

"Emmet…get off Jasper." I said and Emmet huffed.

"Fine…you big wuse." He said to Jasper. He got up and Jasper sprung up from the ground, dusting off his clothes and glaring at Emmet. I smiled.

"Okay guys, cut it out. We have a concert tonight." I said and they smiled in excitement. Tonight was our first concert in front of a big crowed and I mean BIG! We got a call last week asking if we would like to be the opening performers for a big band. I can't remember their name and I haven't heard of them but hey, if we can play in front of millions of people and maybe get big then I would do anything.

I walked into my room and went to my closet. God…what was I going to wear!? I stood their and stared at my clothes for I don't know how long until I heard Emmet's big booming voice.

"Edward we leave in 5!" I heard him yell. SHIT! I'm screwed!

"Emmet, Jasper! What are you guys wearing?" I asked. They came in and they were wearing black pants with solid color shirts…Emmet with dark blue, Jasper with a caramel brown. I grabbed my black pants and belt and threw on a white shirt…this will have to do.

"Alright, lets go!" I said and we raced to the car. The concert didn't start fro another 6 hours but we had to get ready and practice. Wow I was actually nervous. I think we all were.

We pulled into the parking lot of the huge stadium and we opened the doors and started to walk towards the door.

"God…I'm so nervous." Emmet said and scratched his head.

"Wow…the Emmet actually nervous!" Jasper said. Emmet punched him in the stomach and Jasper fell on the ground.

"Hey! Guys…stop it. We need to be in tip top shape for tonight!" I said and I helped Jasper up. He glared at Emmet and we kept walking.

We reached the door and we just stood there. We were all really nervous. I took a deep breath and looked at my brothers.

"Here we go." I said and I opened the door.

5 Hours later

Wow that's all I could think. Emmet, Jasper and I have been going for hours. First to the make up area then to the practice room and then to the dresser who said that we had dressed ourselves good and that we could keep the outfits on. I was happy about that.

We haven't even met the band that was going to be going on after us. I guess that this band is really big because the concert is sold put and there's at least 50,000 seats. Wow I hope we can do this.

"Alright, your on in 10." Yelled the light person. Deep breath, Edward, deep breath. I looked over at Emmet and Jasper and they we doing the same thing.

"Alright guys, you're going to do great. Just breathe. Oh and your going to meet the girls in their dressing rooms after the show. They said they were sorry that you couldn't meet them but they have been very busy." Said Mike who was their manger.

"Okay." We all said in unison. Then we saw the lights dim and the huge crowed screamed.

"Oh shit." We all said and we smiled at each other.

Mike waved us on and we walked on. Since I was the singer I had to introduce us…great.

"Hey everyone…we're Love Stuck…we haven't preformed in front of such a huge crowed so um…here we go." I said and I nodded to the guys. Emmet started on the drums and then Jasper started on the guitar. I took a deep breath and then started to sing.

oh oh its jb  
My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya,  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me u love me

People try to tell me  
but I still refuse to listen  
'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
a thousand days without your love,  
oh your love  
oh

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
.com/love_me_lyrics_justin_  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go,  
oh

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

I sang the last note and the crowed went wild. I think I'm deaf now. I had the biggest smile on and so did Jasper and Emmet.

"Alright one more!" the crowed booed in disappointment. Then I added, "But then Broken Heart comes on!" I said and the crowed screamed. Wow theses girls must be good.

I nodded to Jasper and he started along with Emmet.

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
And awake in your mouth

Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray  
Deep beneath the blue waves  
I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound  
And construct a summer home

Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon  
Shining down on your face  
I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill  
And descend inside of you

Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse  
Feeling warm in your sand  
I sing about the tide and the ocean surf  
Rolling in the evening breeze

Hello Seattle, I am an albatross  
On the docks and moored boats  
I sail above your inlets and interstates  
Through the rain and open wind

Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse  
Throwing beams of bright lights  
Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
Taken heed from everyone

Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight

Wow if I thought the crowed screamed loud before I was wrong. I couldn't hear anything! I looked over at Mike and he gave me thumbs up. Okay now I just had to introduce the Broken Hearts and then we were done.

"Thank you guys so much! I hope to see you soon! Here's the Broken Hearts!" I yelled into the mic. We turned and walked off the stage.

"Wow! We did great! Good job guys." I said and they said the same. We were so hyped we couldn't stop jumping. Then the lights went off and three rays of light came into view all lined up. The crowed was screaming.

A figure came into view in the farthest ray of white light. She had a electric guitar. Then another figure came into view in the closest ray of light and she had a mic. The middle circle was still empty.

Then another girl came into the middle space with a mic. Well lets see in their any good.

Then the girl closest to us started to sing.

How you doin I'm Mr Mos I'm back  
Timb are you on it  
Timb are you on it  
Give me some  
Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Oh  
Uh Wayne's World  
I'm the cashier I change girls  
You can go up my crain girl  
And Imma go down that drain girl  
Hey ah midnight cowboy  
My flow's a dog...down boy  
Hah my girl is a queen  
And she do what I say and I say what I mean  
Then I give it to her uncut  
Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks  
Now, give it to me  
I want the best and the best things in life are free  
You can have it all

Then the girl in the middle started to sing and the girl with the guitar sarted in and they all were shaking their hips and singing.  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
What you get is exactly what you give  
Never really know until you try  
We're so ahead of this  
Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night  
You know the way it works don't be afraid to ask  
Aim high when the target is low  
FYI I am ready to go  
People say men are just like kids  
Never saw a kid behave like this  
What you give is exactly what you receive  
So put me in a cage and lock me away and i'll play the games that you want me to play  
You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
**then the middle girl and the girl closest to us started to sing together.**  
Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
Hey can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your mind  
In your life  
Give it up to me  
Hey can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly  
All of the roads are open  
In your life  
In your life  
Give it up to me  
Hey lil lady  
What's your plan  
Say lil mama  
Come take a ride jump in  
Hey there baby  
What's on your mind  
Don't need approval tonight, tonight  
Give it up  
You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me  
Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me

The lights went black and everyone started to scream. Holy shit! They were amazing! I looked over at the guys and they were staring at the now black stage with their mouths opened.

After about 6 other songs (A/N sorry, I don't want to write about 6 songs!) I heard the main sing say,

"Well we have one more song then we're done!" the crowed booed.

"I know! But here we go with Tic tok!" she yelled. Then the girl who was singing up back up went to the drum set. (Rose)

The main singer started to sing (Bella)

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
_the girls came over to us and each one grabbed our hands and pulled us out onto the stage. The crowed screamed louder._  
I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy  
_i looked at the main singers face for the fist time and I felt like I was going to faint…she was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes and long silky brown hair. Wow. I looked at my bothers and saw them looking at the other girls with what I knew was the same expression I shared._

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
the main girl started to dance and she was using me like I was a pole. Shit…I was going to loose it. I saw the other two girls were doing the same and the guys were looking like they were going to faint.  
I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me  
she was now singing while looking at me and when she said the lat line she did a little move were she dropped to the ground and came back up. I stared at her with wide eyes and she smiled.  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Holy crap….

"Thanks everyone for comeing, have a goodnight!" she said and she and her group mates walked off. Emmet, Jasper and I were just standing there in awe. This was the best day of our life!

We realized that people we looking at us with weird looks and we ran backstage. Where were those girls! Then Mike came over.

"Hey! Those were some sick moves out there. Well the girls are in the dressing room so anytime you want to go you can…" he didn't get to finish because we were already running towards the dressing room.

I got to the door first because I was the fastest (A/N: HeHeHe) and I smoothed my hair back and took a breath. By that time my brothers were by my side and they were looking at the door with wild eyes. Wow we were depressing!

I knocked on the door three times and waited for a voice.

"Come in." yelled three sweet voices. We all sighed and smiled dreamily. Wow…how pathetic. I grabbed the door knob and twisted in. the door swung open.

_Soooooo sorry for the cliffy! Hang with me please! Things will get more interesting! I promise. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my new chapter for Fame! I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Twilight or any characters! Just the plot of the story!_

God what were their names! I couldn't remember the most gorgeous women I have ever met name. I swung open the door and looked around greedily. Where were they?

"Over here." A voice the sounded like bells yelled out. I spun around and looked at where the source of the voice was. There, standing in front of the mirror was the brunette I had saw on stage. She was applying some mascara and there was a little pixie looking girl was looking in a walk through closet with a pile of clothes in her arms.

I looked to the right of the brunette and saw a pretty blond…well she was more then pretty, she was hot! But nothing could compare to the beautiful girl with brown wavy hair.

"Hi!" the pixie like girl said and she attacked me with a huge hug and did the same to Emmet and Jasper. Jasper smiled goofily when she got to him.

"Umm…hi?" I said a little scared. Emmet hadn't taken his eyes off the blond yet.

"Sorry about her. She's a little hyper after shows." Says the brown haired girl. I need to know her name!

"It's fine." Said Emmet seeing that I couldn't speak. I was too mesmerized by this women's beauty. I saw Emmet lick his lips as the blond flicked her hair with her hand. I had never seen Emmet act this way.

The brunette put her mascara stick into what looked like her make-up bag and she turned towards us. She gave a breathtaking smile and stuck out her hand to all of us. When she reached me I grabbed her had greedily and blushed slightly when she raised her eyebrows.

"It's so nice to meet you all! I'm Edward this is Jasper," I said pointing to Jasper who was on my left. "And this is Emmet." I said and pointed to Emmet who was on my right.

They both had goofy smiles on their faces and I'm sure I had the exact expression to. They all smiled at us and nodded.

"And your names are…" Emmet said greedily. Jasper and I leaned in closer just incase we couldn't hear them even though we were less then five feet away.

"Oh…we can't tell you." The brunette said and she turned her back on us. I looked at my brothers, both wearing the same confused expression on their faces.

"And why the hell not?" Emmet asked a little angrily. Jasper and I nodded in agreement with him.

"Because no one knows out real names. Not our fans, not even our manager, Mike." The Blondie said and she walked into the walk in closet. The pixie nodded her tiny head and went over to the brunette and started to mess around with her hair.

"Most people know us as B for me." The brunette said. And the blondie came out of the closet and said,

"And they know me as R." she said and she pulled out a magazine and sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"And people know me as A." the pixie girl said excitedly.

"Or people call us the B.A.R." the pixie giggled and plugged in the curling iron then going back to…B's hair.

"Well then…B…when will we get to know your real names?" I asked and I sat down on one of the chairs in the large dressing room. She sighed and I saw her bite her bottom lip

A bit. Oh shit…why did she have to do that! I was so close to just jumping her right then.

"Well if your good and we start to become friends then, and only then will we even think about telling you guys our real names." She said and the pixie girl who was now known as A, and her walked over to the walk in closet. Before B went in she turned around and looked me straight in the eye with those amazing brown eyes.

"Oh and we have another concert in about an hour. Be ready." She said and she, A and R all disappeared into the closet.

"Oh shit." Was all I could say. I was falling for this women and I didn't even know her real name! I looked at Emmet and Jasper and saw them both with their mouths opened and staring at the closet door.

"Come on, we have to go and get the stylist so we can get ready." I said and I yanked Emmet and Jasper out of the girls' room.

ONE HOUR LATER

I watched as B, A, and R all walked onto the huge stage and grabbed their mics. Holy mother of god, their outfits were hot, I mean really hot! A was wearing the shortest black mini shorts I have ever seen and she had on a gold strapless tube top with gold heels that were about 4 inches high. I could tell Jasper was happy about those short shorts.

R was wearing the same pair of black mini shorts but instead of a gold strapless she had a red sparkly one with blood red 4 inch heels. I looked over at Emmet and he had a huge grin on his face and his eyes flashed with lust. Wow, he was in deep. Well so were Jasper and I but it was still funny to think of Emmet being in love.

B…well let's just say that I started to walk towards her and I had to be pulled back by Emmet and Jasper so I wouldn't jump her right on stage. Instead of wearing the mini shorts that the other two were wearing she was wearing a black mini skirt. It went just above mid thigh. Her shirt was a dark blue…my favorite color. Her shoes were 4 inches like the other girls but her's had straps that went all over her feet. She was beautiful…sexy.

"Hey everyone! I'm B and this is R and A!" B screamed and the crowed went wild. I smiled because these girls were very much liked. Then I frowned. There were probably guys in the crowd and they were looking at the girls in those outfits of theirs. I growled quietly to myself.

"Well we have a few songs to sing and then we are going to have the love struck band come on stage with us and we are going to dance with them!" B said and I looked at her with crazed eyes. Dance! With them! On stage! Oh shit!

I looked over at my brothers and I saw them gulp. We were doomed. I turned my attention back to B.

"Alright! Here we go!" she looked over at me and smiled wickedly. Shit what was she going to do? My breath caught and Emmet patted me on the back. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"You like her don't you?" he asked and Jasper smiled at me. I glared at them both but nodded. Emmet let out a boom of laughter and I saw R look over at him and she giggled. He smiled back at her and took a deep breath. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh and you don't like R?" I said to him and his smile faded and he glared at me.

"So what if I do, it's not a crime to like someone." He grumbled. Jasper was now laughing like crazy and Emmet and I both whirled around to look at him.

"What about you and A? Hmmmm?" Emmet growled at him and he quiet laughing and turned towards the stage.

"Shut up." He said and we all turned back to the stage where our girls…I mean the broken hearts were playing.

"This song is for our new friends…love struck!" R screamed into her microphone and she looked over at Emmet and winked. I heard him gulp.

"We hope you like it." A said in a seductive voice and she batted her eyelashes at Jasper. He was now practically panting. The girls turned back to the crowed and the music began to play.

A started singing first in a high sweet voice. The whole time she was staring at Jasper.

Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down  
Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down, da da da da da da  
**Then R started to sing in a husky deep voice. I looked over at Emmet and saw that he was practically drooling. I smiled and turned back to the girls.**  
_[Verse 1:]_  
Record sales are on the mark  
Cause thats about the time the rumors start  
Where all the people talking out their ass  
Well, someone gotta school ya cause ya got no class  
Well I've paid my dues  
I'm a seasoned dame  
So why you gotta throw salt in my game  
You hide behind the computer screens so that you don't have to be seen  
How could a person be so mean  
**Then B looked over at me and started to sing in a seductive voice. She licked her top lip and laughed a little when she saw me staring at her with an open mouth. Emmet and Jasper both laughed quietly and I glared at them. Trators.**

**Then R started to sing. **  
_[chorus:]_  
Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The pedestal  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gonna collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

_[verse 2]_  
Probably one of them tag a longs down 4 the free t-shirt  
Cause you're a hanger on  
You think you got me figured out  
Never met me have no clue what I'm about  
Maybe I got things you wish you had  
You need to stop the hate and get a pen and pad  
I work around the clock, so fill your smooth up with a sock  
And get you head up off your jock  
**Then B started to sing again but this time she came over to me and pulled me onto the stage. I couldn't take my eyes off hers. She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at me. I gulped and she smiled wickedly. **

Tell me who you are and what your background is  
Tell me how you're feelin' when you listen to this  
**I looked over and saw that Emmet and Jasper had both been pulled onto stage also and that the girls were manipulating them also. Then all the girls started to sing together.**  
_[chorus]_  
Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The pedestal  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gonna collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone  
**Then A started to sing in her high voice and Jasper got the guts to wrap his arms around A's waist. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. **

_[Bridge:]_  
Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down  
Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down, dum dum dum dum  
Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down  
Your pedestal is falling down, falling down, falling down, da da da da da da  
Tell me who you are and what your background is

**When A finished her part she did the move **_**pop lock and drop it**_** right in front of Jasper. His mouth parted and his eyes widened. I didn't see what happened after that because B started to sing in her sexy, beautiful voice.**  
Tell me how you're feelin' when you listen to this  
You think I don't see you on the Internet, I read it, don't think I wont forget  
**When she finished her part I got the nerve to wrap my arms around he waist and she smiled at me. She snaked here arms around my neck and all the girls started to dong together.**  
_[chorus x2 again.]_

Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The pedestal  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gonna collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The pedestal  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gonna collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

Once the song was over I heard a deafening applause but I didn't take my eyes off of B. She tried to turn back to the crowed but I held her in my arms. She looked at me with curious eyes and smiled. She leaned in like she was going to kiss me and I loosened my arms. Right when I made that mistake she jumped out of my arms and laughed so did the crowed.

"Nice try." She said and A and R both laughed along with her. I love her laugh, I love how beautiful she is, I love how sweet and nice she is, I love her. Whoa! Did I just say that! Shit…I am in love.

"Alright! Well now its time for Love Struck to sing us a song!" R said and Emmet, Jasper and I walked on stage. The crowed screamed and cheered when we appeared. Then I got an idea for a song.

"Guys." I whispered and Emmet and Jasper came over to me. I told them we would be singing What's your name. (By Jesse McCartney.)

"Well here we go! Oh and we aren't going to tell you what the song is called because it will give it away." I said and I looked over at the girls who had a curious look on their faces. I smiled. The music started and I grabbed B's hand before she could walk off the stage. Emmet and Jasper did the same except with R and A.

**( A/N:****Bold and underlined means I'm describing what the characters are doing! You need to read them! They are really good and if you don't then you will be confused with the writing! Thanks!)**

**I started to sing.**

Oh Oh Uh Uh  
I turn around you're there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
Your the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together but your**.**

Oh so hard to find

**By this time B had a huge smile on her face and I grabbed her hand**  
**Then Emmet, Jasper and I all started to sing together.**

I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin out the door  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance  
**I now had my arms around B's waist and we were dancing. She had her arms around my neck and she blushed the cutest red I have ever seen.**  
**My brothers and I kept singing together through this part.**

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
**B, A, and R were all cracking up by the time we ended that verse and I was smiling at the sound of B's laugh. That's when Jaspers part came up. His deep voice came through the speakers and he began to sing.**  
Woah  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
**Then Emmet's part came and his even deeper voice blasted through the speakers lining the dome.**

You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know i'm alive  
**Once Emmet's part was up it was my turn. I looked into B's deep brown eyes and began to sing.**  
I see you when you're at the beach  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when i'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask  
**My brothers and I begin to sing together then.**  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
**A, B, and R exchanged looks and right when I began to sing the next verse B jumps out of my arms and so does R and A and they begin to run around the stage. Emmet, Jasper and I began to run after them. **  
Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh

**Then Jasper started to sing.**  
Now wait up  
**I almost caught B but she made a sharp turn and I slammed in Emmet instead. We probably looked like idiots' chasing the girls all around the stage but it was really fun. Then it was Emmet's turn to sing.**

Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late

**Again I almost caught B but she quickly turned around and ran the opposite direction. I slammed into Jasper this time. I then started to sing.**  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need  
**I kept singing but I glared at B and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and so did the crowed.**  
Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
**Then Jasper began to sing. **

Tell you  
How 'bad i want you  
All I need  
**Then Emmet.**

Is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask  
**Right before we began the next verse together I grabbed B by the arm and gently yanked her towards me. She fell into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her securely. I looked around and saw the Emmet and Jasper had A and R in the same kind of position. I looked into B's beautiful brown eyes and sang the next verse to her.**  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
**Then Emmet began to sing and I could tell he was singing this next verse to R.**

Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
**I sang the next part on my own, still staring into those beautiful brown eyes of B's.**  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
**Jasper then began to sing to A. I looked over at them and saw that A was smiling at Jasper.**

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
**Then Emmet began to sing and A, R, and B all exchanged a look with on another. Like they we somehow communicating.**  
What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oooh, ooooh yeah  
**Then Jasper said in his normal voice.**  
Woo  
**Emmet then said in his deep, normal voice.**

That's it  
**And to end the song I said in my normal voice.**

Ladies goodnight

It was the loudest applause I had ever heard. I actually had to blink a few times because it was so loud. I looked at B and I saw her nod to R and A. She shyly looked up at me through her eyelashes. I took a sharp intake of breath. Well danm, she was gorgeous!

She leaned up to me ear and I saw A and R do the same to Emmet and Jasper. I gulped when I felt her warm breath tickle my neck. God she smelled too good! She took a deep breath and whispered in my ear,

"Bella." I opened my mouth in awe. Our song worked! Yes! I looked into her eyes and smiled. Bella. That means beautiful in Italian. It suited her. I saw Emmet and Jasper had the same smile on as me and I knew that they found out the names of A and R. I would ask them later. Right now I was busy looking into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I started to lean in. out lips just inches apart. Then she was gone. I looked around in alarm. Then I saw her and A and R all running off the stage, laughing hysterically. I chuckled and darted after them. Emmet and Jasper at my side.

"Rosalie." Was all Emmet said but we knew that it was the name of R.

"Alice." Jasper said and I could guess that that was the name of A. they looked at me, still running, and I smiled at them.

"Bella." I said and we all smiled at eachother. The girls were still in front of us. Not for long. I smiled and I pushed my legs faster. I watched Bella's long, silky brown hair bounce and I knew that this was the start of something new.

_I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I will try my best to update more often! I love reviews and the more I get the fast a new chapter with come!_


End file.
